brunchkriegfandomcom-20200213-history
Prince Kyle
Prince Kyle of the Moon is a college friend of Hermia Scott's, and former fiance to Antigone Scarn. Background and Early Life Prince Kyle is the heir to the throne of Earth's Moon, currently ruled by his mother. Kyle's very early life remains mostly unknown, but, at some point, he became friends with heiress Karleesi Kaldashian. Kyle attended Paollo Omega University with Hermia Scott and Antigone Scarn. Hermia and Kyle were close friends, the former having unspoken feelings for the latter. At some point during their freshman year, Kyle and Antigone began a relationship. After graduation, Kyle returned to his royal life of philanthropy while Antigone went to the Academy to become an officer in the Republic. During this period, he became very good at racketball, and even played against (and defeated) a pre-operation Hans Milken Arden. Kyle also "co-designed" a sportswear line. Its best selling item happens to be a performance mesh neon-orange tank top that retails for about eighteen times what it costs to make. Season 1 Prince Kyle and Antigone, currently stationed on Tamburlaine, agree to have brunch with their old friend Hermia and her "fiance" Hans. While jealousy and competitiveness sparks between Hermia and Antigone, Kyle seems genuinely interested in being friendly with Hans. Unaware that Hans is now a super-cyber-soldier, Kyle challenges him to another friendly match of racketball, which Hermia explicitly instructs Hans not to win too badly. Kyle is, of course, completely outmatched by Hans. At their game, he relates to Hans how important Hermia is to him, and that he'd hate to see her hurt. Later, he and Hans go to a bar near the racketball court and Hans proceeds to drink Kyle under the table. In his drunkenness, Kyle admits that he and Antigone have been having problems, and that he's not at all sure that he still wants to marry her. A few days later, he and Antigone have yet another fight, and he seeks out Hermia for comfort. Drunk and lonely, Kyle tries to kiss Hermia, which she first rebukes, then accepts. Hans witnesses this and runs away from the hotel. Hermia tells Kyle that while she DID have feelings for him in the past, she doesn't appreciate feeling like a rebound. She promises not to tell Antigone and follows Hans. During the B-Team's invasion of Tamburlaine, Kyle is nabbed by the B-Team and thrown in The Mandrake's retrofitted prison, (albeit, a pretty cushy one. Kyle's cell had a bowflex and a big screen TV). Antigone is also imprisoned. When the B-Team got wind of the Empire's RKV heading for the Sol System, Hermia had Kyle call his mom, The Queen of the Moon to warn her. Unfortunately, Mars was the actual target. Antigone escaped the B-Team during this time, leaving Kyle behind. Season 2 After STEM is defeated, Hans and Hermia released Kyle from prison and return him to the Moon. By the next time The B-Team encounters Kyle, he and Antigone have supposedly made up. While Antigone was doing her televised trash-talk fest of the B-Team, Kyle makes public appearances alongside her. Still, he doesn't seem to exhibit the outward hatred from the B-Team that his fiancee harbors. Once or twice, Kyle refers to Hans as his "best friend". After the attack on Mars and the escalation of the Republic-Empire Galactic War, Prince Kyle falls off the B-Team's radar. When Hermia is captured by Xoblan and held at Dragon's Tooth, Hans recruits Antigone to hack and disable Empire beacons. When he arrives at the Sky Needle Bar, Kyle is waiting outside. Hans hugs him for comfort. Later, at the Raid on Dragon's Tooth, Kyle unexpectedly shows up to join the fray. Acting as Hans' right hand, Kyle is part of the initial push, and loses his left arm. Hans loses sight of him during the battle. Season 3 Kyle survives the Raid on Dragon's Tooth, and his arm is replaced by a super-bionic Titanium prosthetic. The next time we see him, he's living on board The Forge of Helios in a decadent, private apartment. He's apparently gotten very into The Art of the Samurai as reading material. Hermia approaches Kyle for his Planet Hollywood contacts, including the Kaldashians, a powerful media dynasty. Kyle's feelings on the loss of Antigone are apparently mixed. Their relationship was never perfect, but he misses her all the same. During The Battle for Sol System, Kyle's Dark Matter Readings were high enough to qualify him for a TITAN unit. He piloted TITAN-12, and saved Hans' life by Lacrosse-Checking Kereager's Dark Titan. At the end of the season, Kyle is one of the TITAN Survivors, and announces that he'll be running for President of the New Republic. Season 4 Kyle is elected provisional Senator of the Lunar sector in the New Republic's provisional government. He's the first known character to announce his run for President. He and Hermia openly disagree about whether or not the Republic should throw their support behind the United Federation of Planets. Kyle has seemingly dropped most of his bro-isms for the sake of his campaign. Category:Character